The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine of a vehicle combusts a mixture of air and fuel to produce drive torque. The air is drawn into the engine through a throttle valve and an intake manifold. Fuel is mixed with the air to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine.
The fuel that is mixed with air for combustion is stored in a fuel tank. A low pressure pump draws fuel from the fuel tank. The low pressure pump pressurizes the fuel and supplies low pressure fuel to a high pressure pump. The high pressure pump further pressurizes the fuel and supplies the pressurized fuel to one or more fuel injectors.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the amount and timing of fuel injection, torque output by the engine, and various other parameters of the engine system. The ECM may also diagnose faults in one or more components of the vehicle. These faults may be used to, for example, notify a driver to seek vehicle service and aid a service technician in servicing the vehicle.